BrokenHearted
by amandadawn167
Summary: jack breaks kims heart forces her to go back to tennessee... better story than summary read
1. Chapter 1

**I decided to make a new story I got bored of the other ones… I got the idea for this after reading A NEW WASABI WARRIOR by tawny 24… if you haven't read this I recommend you do!**

Chapter 1

Kim POV:

I walked into the dojo on Monday morning only to find jack flirting with some bottle blonde girl with bright blue eyes, she's in my math class I think her name is Carly.

I walked over to jerry and asked him why Carly is here and he said that she is joining the dojo.

_Great another girl jack can flirt with…_

Jack POV:

This morning while I was walking to the dojo I saw Carly Reed from math class sitting in front of Circus burger. She told me that she wanted to join the dojo and I said

sure. When kim walked in later she gave me and carly death glares and went to get changed.

Kim: hey jack do you think I should try out for cheer captain for the winter season?

Me: uh if you want to?

I said it kind of in the form of a question and she seemed to get really upset so she ran to get changed.

Carlys POV:

I followed kim into the locker room…

Me: are you okay?

Kim: yeah I'm just tired

Me: do you think I should date Jack?

That question caught her off guard and tears welled up in her eyes

Kim: sure you to would make a really cute couple

She replied and then ran out of the dojo as fast as possible!

Kim POV:

I don't know why that hurt me so bad but ever since jack talked about donna tobin, every time he mentions a girl or a girl mentions him it makes me want to kill someone.

Whatever I just need to go home and take a nap, I'm sure I will be fine tomorrow.

Jack POV:

I was about to run after kim when Carly caught my arm, she told me that kim needs to be left alone and she will be fine.

Carly: so I was wondering… do you want to go to circus burger later?

Me: sure! I would like that.

And with that we went to circus burger


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to NaomiRocks100 and squirtlepokemon215 for reviewing! I love y'all haha **

Jack POV:

When I got back from my date with Carly (yep were a couple now!) I walked home and opened my laptop. I saw Milton had sent me 10 emails. All of them said Kim was in trouble.

I didn't finish reading the emails and I ran over to kims house even though its 11 at night.

Kim POV:

I was gunna tell jack that I made cheer captain but its not like he cares. I got a txt from jerry wth a pic of jack kissing Carly! I cant take it anymore! Two months ago he kissed me when we were playing truth or dare I fell head over heals for him, then he makes out with heather, donna, tasha, sammie, and becca from the cheer team! uhhhh I didn't know what to do…. Earlier in the week mom asked me if I wanted to go back to Tennessee with dad and I would leave Friday morning… I think I'll go!

As I was packing Jack busted into my room and ran over to me with tears in his eyes.

Jack POV:

Oh my gosh I hope she's okay I don't know if I could handle it if she got hurt!

When I arrived at her house I took the spare key (under the mat) unlocked the door and ran up to her room. I had tears in my eyes and all she was doing was packing a suitcase _remind me to kill Milton later._

Kim POV:

When jack ran into my room my first instinct was to kill him. So instead I flipped him.

Jack: Hey what was that for? I just wanted to make sure your okay, Milton said you were in trouble.

Me: I'm fine, what do you care, shouldn't you be on your date with my cousin right now?

Jack: Carly reed is your cousin?

Me: yep my devil cousin,,,, whatever jack just leave my room

I threw my tank top at him and he folded it and put it in my bag.

Jack: why are you packing?

Me: I'm leaving

Jack: leaving where?

Me: to Tennessee

Jack: forever?

Me: what do you care?

I ran down the stairs as fast as possible but jack grabbed my arm causing me to fall ontop of him

I screamed as loud as possible and mom ran downstairs telling jack to go home and I would say my goodbyes tomorrow.

Goodbye Forever


	3. Chapter 3

**I promised I would update so here it is….. I decided no Hannah crossover but I will mention her in the chapter.**

Kim POV:

Me: to Tennessee

Jack: forever?

Me: what do you care?

I ran down the stairs as fast as possible but jack grabbed my arm causing me to fall ontop of himI screamed as loud as possible and mom ran downstairs telling jack to go home and I would say my goodbyes tomorrow.

Goodbye Forever

(the next morning)

So this is it…. I'm gunna leave this hell hole today… I cant wait!

As I was leaving to get into the cab after saying goodbye to my mom I was stopped by a crying Milton.

Milton: kim please don't leave you and jack are perfect together!

Me: Milton where is jack?

Milton: with Carly

Me: exactly.

I passed him and went into the cab, no regrets

I cant believe Milton was the only one who came to say goodbye to me! Well at least I know who my true friends are….

(in Tennessee)

Me: Daddy!... Doesn't Hannah Montana live near here

Dad: kimmy! I missed you so much, and yeah she does, just down the road there

Me: ew, hopefully I don't run into that slut

Dad: haha, how long are you staying here for?

Me: as long as I can

Dad: well its December so you could spend the rest of the school year here

Me: okay, its late I'm gunna go to bed

Dad: goodnite

Me: goodnight

I walked into my room, its pink and sparkely just the way I remember it when I was 12. I hate pink but I love the way it looks in my room. Its late I should get to bed…

Jack POV: I cant believe kim left without saying goodbye to me, she kicked me out yesterday too! Wtf?

Carly: jack were on a date what are you daydreaming about?

Jack: uhh, er…. how beautiful you would look as a princess.

Carly: awww thanks

Jack: uhh its getting late and we have been hanging out all day, can I go home now?

Carly: uh sure? What's wrong with you?

Jack: nuthin I'm just tired.

Carly: okay, bye Jackie

Jack: bye carly

And I walked, no I ran out of her house and home to my house! I cant stop thinking about kim, why did she leave? Was it something I did? No, I don't think I forced her to leave, did i?

Kim POV: I cant sleep, its 3 in the morning and I have been crying all night. I miss my friends but most of all I miss Jack.

I still can never forgive him for playing with my heart, Grace told me that no matter what happened with the drama we would always be best friends and she would always be there for me. Where is she right now?


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: I know I haven't updated…. I'm sorry! Here it is… when the song plays it is CANT MAKE THIS OVER BY PIXIE LOTT! Listen to that song! it is amazing… listen to it before you read the chapter!**

Kim POV:

I got a text from Grace this morning saying that Jack was freaking out…

Apparently he was not going to the dojo and he was home schooled now.

WTF? Why, bc little kimmy isn't there to give him attention… UHHHHH I hate people like that!

Jack POV:

Its been two weeks since Kim left California to go back to Tennessee! I cant tell you how much I miss her! Carly and I have been dating still but I just don't love her! The only reason why I'm still dating her is because she reminds me of Kim…

I think I'll call Kim…

Kim POV:

Since Grace's text this morning, I got dressed, my grandma and I went to the market and now I was sitting in the barn playing the guitar (just imagine in Hannah Montana the movie when she's in the barn with the guitar).

Staring blankly at the hay bales I still couldn't think of any idea for a song!

Then my phone decides to ring…

It was Jack

Me: Hello?

Jack: Kimmy?

Me: what do you want?

Jack: Kimmy I miss you please come back

Me: no

Jack: why not

Me: bc I cant stand you, donna, and half the other people at school. This is my home now and I don't care how bad you want me back.. I'm never coming back

Jack: oh

Me: whatever.. goodbye!

I hung up the phone and started crying I only miss him when he calls….

I picked up my gutair and began singing…

_I only miss you when you call _

_So please don't pick up the phone again_

_In the confusion of it all_

_Give me time_

_While my minds unraveling…_

I heard my dad yell my name for dinner time so I dropped my guitar, closed my song book and ran to the house…

Jack POV:

Everytime I call her she ignores it… now that she answers she yells at me! Who moves to another state because their best friend dates their cousin! Wtf? She is just insane!

If she wont come back I'm coming to get her!

**Heyy guys I cant believe that its Christmas eve! Soo excited but I have soo much homework over break so I have to do that today so I don't have any next weekend! **

**So did you guys see the Wizards of Waverly Place perview! Hopefully that's not the last episode bc I will cry! Lol and Tori is stalking me by reviewing by story… haha I will see you in Biology and English class after break! Haha3**


	5. Chapter 5

Jack POV:

Everytime I call her she ignores it… now that she answers she yells at me! Who moves to another state because their best friend dates their cousin! Wtf? She is just insane!

If she wont come back I'm coming to get her

(Next day)

Kim POV:

I woke up and I felt like shit! Its holiday break and I'm bored to death! Sittin here all alone (watchin the snow fall) I couldn't help but think of AllI Want is You by Justin Bieber.

Jack POV:

I ran downstairs and calmly approached my mom.

Me: mom can I go to Tennessee?

Mom: Sure sweetie, just be back by Valentines Day.

Me: Uhh ur not even gunna ask why?

Mom: Jack, Kim's mom told me Kim left, you can take your grandfathers Private Jet if you want.

Me: okay thanks mom.

_Then I ran upstairs_

Carly POV:

_I woke up this morning and realized Jack hasn't texted me!_

(texting)

Me: hey babe:)

Jack: cnt tlk, be back Valentines day

Me: what? Y? where the hell are u going!

Jack: I'm going to Tennessee

Me: to see Kim?

Jack: No… to get her back

Me: Jack… if you go to Tennessee to get tht whore back, we are done!

(7 minutes later)

Jack: then I guess were done

_I didn't know what to say so I threw my phone at the wall then went over to my closet to get dressed, this was gunna be a long day._

Kim POV:

When I opened my eyes this morning I realized I didn't finish my songs about Jack… so I ran into my closet and pulled out a cute long sleeved dress with leggings, leg warmers, boots and a cute vest jacket! Then I went outside to the barn where I left my songbook and it was gone!

I ran inside to see someone I NEVER wanted to see in my kitchen.

Me: HANNAH MONTANA!

Her: Hey Kim! These songs are really good.

Me: PUT THAT DOWN!

Her: Okay, so who's Jack?

Me: No one, Shut Up!, why are you here

Her: your dad invited my dad over so I came too

Me: I'm leaving now

Her: okay have fun! Stay safe!

_Wtf this day is getting weirder and weirder!_

Jack POV:

I cnt believe that bitch mad me choose between her and my kimmy!

Now tht I'm in the jet, I have time to think to myself. I turned on Pandora radio and I heard a song I never expected to hear. "this is Krowley Corners own Kim Crawford singing her song Black as Rain" (it's a pixie lott song… look it up)

Me: What the F***

Grandpa: Jack, the language

Me: listen to the radio!

Grandpa: isn't tht the girl we r going to get?

Me: yes!

Grandpa: okay

Me (_calmly)_ okay

Wtf? Kim sings I wonder if this is about me?

Captain: guys, were gunna b landing in 5 minutes, sit sown and fasten your seatbelts.

Grandpa: Thanks George

I guess we will be landing soon! Uhhh I just wanna see my kimmy!

**Srry for the cliffy… anyway One direction is my new obsession! I love Harry Edward Styles! Lmaoo.. ohh and Tori and I have to act out the balcony scene in Romeo and Juliet in English class and I'm Juliet and she's romeo.. Lmaoo this is gunna be funny… luv you guys!**


End file.
